Escape from Incafra
Escape from Incafra '''is the ninth episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. Continuing from Shadow of Incafra, it shows Hellas infiltraring Elil's prison to free Danny, Glen and Mark. Meanwhile, Mumble and the others wait outside of Incafra, where Mumble finds out what everyone thinks of him. '''Plot ESCAPE FROM INCAFRA "I've heard it's said that the General of Incafra is a leader of warriors" Hellas said. "Yes. And?" Elil asked, Hellas answering "I be a wanderer and a warrior lookin' for a leader who'd appreciate me talents" "I see. Where do you come from, wanderer" "East Adelie Land. A long journey sir, to the east of the setting sun. It lies in ruin now. Destroyed, by Rodan Gizzardcrusher" "Rodan. May Guin burn the feathers from his flesh! Now, a warrior, you say?" "More or less. I was a captain under Rodan's tyranny before the rebellion" "Could you fight him?" Elil asked as he pointed to his cowardly captain Dagmar, who cowered in fear as Hellas simply pushed him over. Grabbing a knife, Hellas asked "shall I kill him now, sir?" An evilly cynical smile came to Elil's face, but he put up his flipper and said "no... not today, anyway. Congratulations Hellas. I appoint you probationary captain of the guard. Captain Carina, instruct Hellas in the ways of Incafra" Carina lead Hellas out. Dagmar tried to crawl away, but Elil said "as for you, Captain Dagmar. This Hellas fellow has a rather odd scent about him. Keep an eye on him, will you" "Yes sir" Dagmar sneered. Meanwhile, Mumble, Alex, Garner and Victor returned to Emperor Land, where Meg said "where have you guys been?" "To Incafra. Hellas turned himself in to the General" "What? Why would he do that? I thought he liked it here in Emperor Land" Aleksei said. "That's why we need to get him outta there" "What's going on?" Katniss asked. "Hellas was captured" "Is that the Irish one?" "Basically, yes" "What are we gonna do then?" "A jailbreak" Meg said proudly. "Are you kidding me!" Mumble said, before a voice said "did someone say jail break?" "Who are you?" Mumble asked as he faced the humboldt penguin, who carried a large chest filled with unusual objects. "I am Arret, of the Traderson family. And I just happen to possess the latest and greatest jail-breaking equipment!" "What?" Mumble asked. "Here's a grappling gun, which allows you to climb up walls, and this small, insignificant switch can become so much more" "Arrrrreeeeettttt!" Alednam called. "Yes, captain" "What are you doing out here. Giving away our perfectly tradeable goods. FOR FREE?! Explain this nonsense, man!" "But sir, their friend is captured and the- "Well, that's their problem, and it's not your concern, you hear me! Now, come on! There's oil for you to dig up, you know!" Hellas was led around the site by Carina, who took him to a small balcony. Hellas said "Elil likes everyone in line, doesn't he?" "Without order and control, there's no purpose. Wouldn't you agree, Hellas?" "Oh aye. I'm all for that strict, milit'ry discipline, I am. We canny have anyone goin' around, thinkin' for 'emselves, now can we?" Hellas answered as he looked at Danny, Glen and Mark, who were closely guarded with the other prisoners. "So tell me, how does yar system work here" "Each penguin is identified with a mark. Those of a certain mark are brought up here at certain periods of time. These lads are of the left leg mark" Carina answered. Carina edged closer to Hellas and pushed up her feathers on her flipper, revealing a three-clawed scratch. "see, I am of the flipper mark" "Oh aye, Rodan had a system like that, of course he only scarred ye if ye disappointed him. See, here's my souvenir" Hellas answered as he showed her the pitchfork scar on his chest that Rodan had given him. Danny looked at Hellas, saying "there's somethin' diff'rent 'bout that new fella" "Aye, won't be long till he's no diff'rent from the rest of 'em" Mark said. "Come on Hellas, we'll tour the perimeter now" Carina said, Hellas muttering to himself "sounds lov'ly" Hidden out of sight, Dagmar followed them closely. Seeing the sun begin to set, Carina said "time's up for this mark, gerrem underground!" As the penguins passed Hellas, he whispered to Danny "Mumble sends his regards" before following Carina to the perimeter. Back in the cells, Danny whispered to Mark and Glen "I knew that character was diff'rent. 'Ellas has come te help us. Mumble's sent 'im" "Ye mean he's gonny get us out? Well, that's grand. And how does he plan te do 'at, then?" Glen asked. "I'm not sure yet. Come te think of it, I'd be surprised if 'ellas himself were sure" "Oh aye, one penguin against Elil's buckin' army. I think we all know how that story ends!" Glen said, Mark correcting him with "Four penguins, mate. We can 'elp him, can't we, Danny?" "Aye but, we have te be ready when the time comes. How's the tunnel doin'?" "Keep watch Glen, we'll be back in a tick" Crawling through a hidden burrow, Danny followed Mark to a small hole with the sun shining through. "Come on, don't be givin' yarself away now" Mark said as Danny looked through the hole, saying "oh snowballs" "What's up, Danny?" "We've dug right on the edge of the area. We're still inside the perimeter" "Bloody hell, that's awful" "Worse, there's a guard a couple hundred yards away. And he's been there since dawn!" "Well then, we best keep diggin' then" "No, it's only a matter o' time before someone discovers the tunnel" Back in Emperor Land, Alednam said "I don't understand it! I should be swimming in riches by now and I haven't found a single coin nor drop of oil" "Perhaps Mr Happy Feet knows where to find it" Arret suggested. Johnny came over and said "I'm afraid that there is no- "Of course. Of course Happy Feet would know. He's the leader isn't he?" as he grabbed Johnny saying "where is he, native" "Well, technically, I'm not from Emperor Land so- "Where is Mumble Happy Feet!" Meanwhile, Hellas was led through the perimeter, when Hellas turned and said "we're being followed" "Get used to it Hellas. In Incafra, there's always someone watching" Carina said as she lead him through the icebergs, Hellas whispering "well, that makes things difficult" as he followed her. As they trekked forward, Hellas saw something unusual, saying "Carina, it's that what it looks like?" Carina looked at the animal skull and said "yes. That leopard seal came into Incafra last season, lookin' for an easy meal" "Looks like it didn't turn out well for the seal then" "No. He met Elil and his army. He ordered the skull to be placed here as a warning to other invaders" "How many penguins d'you lose in the battle?" "None. Now come on" Carina said as she led him forward, Hellas whispering "very difficult indeed" Finally, Mumble led Alex, Meg, Garner, Victor, Katniss and Ozcar to Incafra, where they hid under a bridge that was guarded by one of Elil's soldiers. "We've been here for two hours and that guard's still not moved!" Ozcar said, Meg saying "persistent bunch, aren't they, these Incafrans?" "So, I think it's time we thought of an escape route before Hellas gets here" Mumble said, Katniss saying "that's good. So what's your idea?" "Me?" "Yeah, come on Mumble. You're the leader, aren't you?" "I-I-I-I'm not th-the l-leade-what are you talkin' about, Katniss? I'm not in charge" "Sure you are. You're the one who led us into Wolfsworth Industries. You brought us back to Emperor Land to stop Rodan. And now you're bringing us here. If you're not our leader, then what are you? Hey guys, who's in charge here?" Everyone answered in sync "MUMBLE!", Katniss smiling at her making of a point. "Come on guys, I'm not the leader. What makes you guys think that?" "Well, to be honest, you're kinda the hero here, Mumble" Ozcar said. "What. Are my ears decieving me? Ozcar, Ozcar the Awesome thinks I am the hero around here. I thought you guys were supposed to be smart" "But you know Mumble, you are the hero here. Whether you want to be or not. I mean, you're the one who fights the invaders, you fight the villains, you win the day. Plus, when you're not saving Emperor Land, you run the entire LOFAO, you solve our problems, direct and advise. How is that not a leader?" "Ssh. Someone's coming" Garner whispered as Carina said "guard! On the double!" to one of her sleeping soldiers. "Explain yourselves" Carina snapped to the guards, now fuming with fury as they tried to stutter excuses. Hellas said "I thought you said yar men were disciplined, Carina" "Nothing but a pair of mangy, krill-bitten slack-haired soft-bottoms, that's what you lads are! I ever catch you off yar posts again, I'll skin y'alive, understood!" Carina shouted angrily in a strong Scottish accent. Hellas was surprised at hearing this, usually she spoke with an soft American accent. "A fine way with words, Carina" he said as he looked over the bridge and saw Mumble and the group hiding. Mumble signalled him, and Hellas nodded, saying "but you know, love. I've spotted a hole or two in yar perimeter security. We ought to discuss 'em" "I would be happy to hear any suggestions Hellas" Carina said, using her fake English accent again. As Hellas left, Carina said "something interest you down there Hellas?" Hellas distracted her from this by saying to the sleeping guards "if anybody breaks through this post, you poor souls'll have me te deal wit. And let's be sayin' that I'm not as understanding as Captain Carina, clear!" When Hellas and Carina left, Mumble said "Hellas is inside. I think he's got a plan on how to get Danny, Glen and Mark out of Incafra" "You should have asked how we should get out from under this bridge" Katniss said, before a voice said "I believe we've figured that out, young lady" "Arret? Alednam? What are you guys doing here?" Mumble asked. "We can't find any of that black gold. We're going to need help locating it!" Alednam said. "And so, we've decided to help you boys..." "Ahem" Katniss and Meg said in sync, Arret adding "and girls, to escape" Dagmar walked over to the bridge, looking over the gap to see. But Mumble and the group had already taken cover. "Hm. Something's going on here" Dagmar said as he left. Back in the caves, Carina said "I have a digging crew to supervise. Have a look around on your own if you like" "You know Carina. You don't have to speak like that anymore" "What? I-I don't know what you're-" "Your accent. I heard it back on the bridge" "That accent doesn't sound like an officer" Carina said as she went. "And Hellas, don't try to leave. You're still on probation, you know" "Ah, come now. Who'd want to leave this lov'ly place" Hellas laughed. When Carina left, Hellas found Danny, Glen and Mark's cell, saying "right. I'm gonny get you lads outta here, but not yet" "We'll be ready pal" Danny said. "See that tunnel. It leads up to the embankment" "Good lads. Right, we'll go before dark. I'm off for one last look around the bound'ries" Meanwhile, at Elil's throne, Dagmar reported back. "I'm sure he's a spy sir" "Hm. A teenaged penguin shows up, then Hellas comes to join my army. Find Hellas. Bring him to me!" "As you command, General" Dagmar sneered. Back outside, Hellas sat on an iceberg, when a voice whispered "Hellas. It's me, Mumble" "Alreet, lad. I've located the lads" "Good. We've got a way out, if you can make it to the bridge, that is" "Tonight. Just fore dark" Hellas said. "See that sentry o'er there?" "Yeah" "We're comin' out of an escape tunnel near there" "Good luck" Mumble said before leaving, coming back to say "hey Hellas. Who's the leader of our group?" "I always thought it was you" "Really?" Mumble asked before leaving. Hellas continued to look out, before a voice said "hello, Hellas" Hellas saw Dagmar with two guards, smiling as he said "General Elil wants a word with you. You're under arrest" Back in the caves, Hellas was brought towards Elil and Carina, Dagmar saying "do you deny consorting with Mumble Happy Feet? The same Mumble Happy Feet who escaped from Incafra?" "Mumble Happy Feet?" Hellas asked. "The Emperor who canny sing? Ha, rather unusual story, eh Dagmar? I'd say you were out for revenge, plain and simple" "Ehem. Sir, the prisoner is stepping out of line" Dagmar said, before Hellas added "you canny beat me'n combat so you tear me doon with lies! I've had enough of you, laddy!" as he tackled Dagmar to the ground, Carina restraining him as she whispered, in her real accent, "dunny make this worse for yarself, Hellas" Suddenly, Elil jumped down from his throne, with a three-bladed hook in his flippers. Hellas looked at him with a stoic expression, and Dagmar smiled as Elil prepared to execute Hellas. Elil brought his blade down, but Dagmar was surprised. Hellas looked at his flipper, which had a small three-marked scratch on the side of it, with a small bit of blood oozing out. Elil simply said "your probationary period is over, Captain Hellas... of the flipper mark" "What?" Dagmar asked, before Elil added "there is no fear in you, and if your loyalty matches your courage, you'll do well in Incafra. But betray me, and I'll grind your bones to dust!" As Elil went back to his throne, he said to the cowardly Dagmar "and as for you. High guard duty until further notice!" before Dagmar ran off. Carina said "congratulations, Hellas. You're one of us now" "Aye. Sounds great" Hellas answered as he tried to leave, Carina running in front to block his path as she said "also, um, Hellas. I was just wonderin'. Just on the roof up on 'is cave, there's a wee balcony and, you know, it has a beautiful view of the sunsets. So, if you liked to, maybe we could um... watch it together. I-I-I mean, we won't be kissing or anything, of course if you want to then I'm all for it but... no, I don't mean it like it's just... oh, I bet I sound like a right numpty" "It sounds lovely, Carina. I'll see if I can make it" Hellas said as he continued. As Carina watched him go, she thought oh my Guin. This could be it, lass. He may be the one you've been lookin' for. Hellas went down to Danny, Glen and Mark's cell, saying "right. This is it" Back outside, Dagmar went over to the sentry and said "you're relieved. Any sign of Happy Feet?" "No sir" Back inside the cell, Hellas said "right. Stay close, and when we get outside, run like Guin, I tell ya" "Right", "Aye", "Will do" Danny, Glen and Mark answered respectively as they went towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Meanwhile, Dagmar walked around, unknowingly heading straight for the hole. "Come on Happy Feet. I'm waiting. I'm wai-aaahhh!" he said as he fell into the hole. Hellas skidded to a halt as Dagmar landed, seeing the prisoners and saying "(gasp) ESCAPE! CALL OUT THE SOLDIERS! ESCAPE!" Hellas hit Dagmar over the head and said "run! Out the other way!" As they crawled out, Danny shouted "come on lads! Don't stop for anything!" as they ran for the bushes. Dagmar crawled back to Elil, shouting "I told you sir. Hellas is escaping! He's taken three prisoners with him!" "WHAT! GOOD GUIN'S FEATHERS! WHEN I GET MY FLIPPERS ON THAT PENGUIN, I'LL-What are you waiting for! After them! Carina, send out every soldier we have, I say!" "This way, hurry!" Hellas said as he led the three into the icebergs, where they ran into Mumble. "Good te see ye again, lad" Danny said as they ran. "There they go!" Dagmar pointed, Elil saying "KILL THEM ALL!" Hellas, Mumble and the escapees soon met up with the rest of the group, Katniss saying "Arret. Where's that jail-break equipment you were talking about?" "Behold, the grappling hook!" Arret said as he pointed the gun towards an iceberg, using the hook to bring it down onto Elil's path before he said "let's go!" As they reached the river, Mumble said "what do we do?" "They're coming!" Ozcar shouted. Alednam said "time to see what this small insignificant switch can do" as he pressed a button on a small box, which opened up to become a massive, inflatable boat. "What is it?" Garner asked, Alex saying "it's a lifeboat. Get on!" As the group entered the lifeboat, Meg looked out and said "here they come!" as Elil, Carina and Dagmar arrived on the bridge. Carina drew a sword and prepared to face Hellas, a small tear running down her face as she said "I dinny want it to end like this!" "Sometimes, life isn't fair" Hellas answered as he and Danny were finally able to push the boat onto the river. Elil growled and said "NOOOOOO!" as he jumped into the river after them. Hellas saw the three-bladed hook grip the side of the boat, before sliding down as Elil climbed up. Hellas said "we're all full up in 'ere, mate. Get yar own boat!" as he kicked Elil off. Looking at Elil spluttering in the water, Hellas looked up and saw Carina, who turned away in sorrow as they continued down the stream. As the boat brought them back to Emperor Land, Danny said "I never thought I'd see the sunset like that ever again" "That's what it's like to be free, Danny" Mumble said. "Indeed, that's what awaits you in the new world. Freedom, prosperity, and of course, gold!" Alednam added. Alex said "look Alednam, there is no g-" before Meg interrupted him. "And so, Mumble Happy Feet. Let's put the past behind us, shall we?" Alednam asked as he held out his flipper. "I'd like that, Mr Alednam" Mumble said as he shook his flipper. "Well, maybe I could learn a thing or two from you. One leader to another" "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT THE LEADER!" Mumble said as everyone laughed with joy. CAST MUMBLE ANDREW GARFIELD ALEDNAM IDRIS ELBA ARRETT MARTIN FREEMAN MEG ELIZABETH OLSEN ALEX AARON-TAYLOR JOHNSON DANNY DANNY O'DONOGHUGH GLEN GLEN POWER MARK MARK SHEEHAN CARINA KAREN GILLAN DAGMAR ALAN TUDYK GARNER ZACH GALIFIANAKIS VICTOR LIEV SCHRIEBER HELLAS MICHAEL FASSBENDER KATNISS JENNIFER LAWRENCE OZCAR DANE DeHAAN JOHNNY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH ELIL CHRISTIAN BALE Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land Episodes Category:Episodes